January 29th
by Yukitarina
Summary: Sensei ingat nggak hari ini hari apa?


A/N: Cerita yang klise…

Disclaimer: I don't own SS chara.

*****

**January 29****th**

by Yukitarina

*****

Angin dingin Siberia yang liar menusuk kulit Camus ketika ia membuka pintu.

"Hyoga?" kata Saint Aquarius itu terkejut.

Pemuda bermata biru terang dan berambut pirang itu tersenyum. "Sensei," katanya.

"Sedang apa di sini?"

"Cuma main…"

"Jauh amat mainnya," kata Camus, mempersilahkan muridnya masuk, lalu menutup pintu.

"Nggak boleh?" tanya Hyoga, langsung duduk di depan perapian dan menghangatkan tangannya, sementara Camus kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang. "Naik apa ke sini?" tanya Camus pendek, tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Hyoga yang sebelumnya.

"Di Tokyo tadi, saya ketemu yeti Siberia, terus saya minta tolong diantar ke sini," jawab Hyoga.

Hening sejenak. Camus memandang muridnya dingin, sementara Hyoga tertawa geli. "Bercanda," kata Hyoga. "Saya naik pesawat, kok."

"Buang-buang uang saja," sahut Camus, mematikan kompor dan memindahkan isi panci ke dalam mangkuk.

"Sensei…"

"Hm?"

Hyoga terus memandang gurunya, yang sekaligus adalah ayah angkatnya. Ia datang jauh-jauh ke Siberia bukan tanpa tujuan. Hari ini adalah hari yang istimewa dan ia berharap gurunya, paling tidak, mengingatnya. Tetapi tampaknya Camus sama sekali tidak ingat.

"Nggak…nggak apa-apa," kata Hyoga akhirnya. Ia mengambil sebuah buku dan membolak-baliknya. Sejurus kemudian ia menyerah—buku itu karangan Voltaire dan isinya berbahasa Perancis semua. Ia lalu memandang sekeliling, mencoba mencari apapun yang bisa mengalihkan pikirannya. Ia baru akan melihat-lihat buku di rak buku besar yang hampir memenuhi seluruh dinding ruangan, ketika Camus memanggilnya.

"Hyoga."

"Ya?" Hyoga menoleh antusias, berharap Camus sudah ingat ini hari apa.

"Tolong ambilkan piring," kata Camus. Seperti biasa, nadanya lebih terdengar layaknya perintah daripada permintaan tolong.

Bahu Hyoga melorot. "Ya…," jawabnya tidak jelas. Ia segera melangkah ke dapur, mengambil piring, lalu memberikannya pada gurunya. _Kenapa nggak ambil sendiri aja sih…? Kan dia yang di dapur…,_ gumam anak muda itu ketika kembali ke ruang tengah dan mengamati rak buku._ Tolstoy…Tolstoy…Tolstoy…Pushkin…Dostoyevsky …, _gumam Hyoga dalam hati, mengamati kategori buku berbahasa Rusia. Semuanya karya pengarang Rusia klasik. Hyoga akhirnya mengambil salah satu buku Leo Tolstoy berhuruf Cyrillic, dan membaca cerita _Bahagia Perkawinan_ dengan murung.

"Sensei?" tanya Hyoga setelah sampai di halaman ketiga.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa Sensei nggak menikah?"

Sunyi sesaat. Salju di luar mulai turun dengan kalem.

"Kok tiba-tiba tanya itu?" tanya Camus datar.

"Nggak…saya lagi baca bukunya Tolstoy, dan tiba-tiba pengin tanya aja…"

"Bisa tolong ambilkan sendok sayur?" Camus menyuruh lagi, jelas sekali mengalihkan pembicaraan.

_Lagi_, gerutu Hyoga dalam hati. _Kenapa nggak ambil sendiri aja, sih…? _

"_Spasibo (terima kasih)_," kata Camus setelah Hyoga memberikan sendok sayur itu padanya. Anak muda itu kembali duduk di sofa dan membaca bukunya.

"Sensei suka wanita seperti apa, sih?" tanya Hyoga beberapa lama kemudian.

"Kamu kok dari tadi tanya yang aneh-aneh saja…"

"Sudah saya bilang, gara-gara baca bukunya Tolstoy ini saya jadi pengin nanya. Apa Sensei suka wanita seperti yang di buku Tolstoy ini? Marya Alexandrovna…"

"Marya Alexandrovna itu masih muda sekali, agak kekanakan pula," sahut Camus, membereskan alat-alat masak kotor.

"Sensei suka yang dewasa?" tanya Hyoga, kali ini matanya berbinar.

"Ya," jawab Camus pendek. "Dewasa, anggun, berambut panjang, pirang."

"Seperti ibu saya Natassia dong…"

_Klontang!_

Panci-panci yang baru saja akan dibereskan Camus segera bertebaran di lantai. Camus segera memungutnya, tetapi sejenak setelah itu, panci-panci tersebut tergelincir lagi dari tangannya, dan berjatuhan lagi, menimbulkan bunyi yang menyakitkan telinga.

"Sensei kenapa, sih?" tanya Hyoga heran. Biasanya gurunya jarang sekali bersikap ceroboh. Dan lagi, ini bukan pertama kalinya Camus menjatuhkan barang ketika ia berbicara tentang ibunya.

"Nggak apa-apa…," sahut Camus. Setelah memungut panci-panci itu, ia segera meletakkannya di wastafel dapur, dengan bunyi berkelontangan. "Hyoga, bantu saya cuci panci-panci ini, ya," katanya kemudian.

Hyoga merengut lagi. "Sensei ini…saya sudah jauh-jauh melintasi benua, tapi dari tadi disuruh-suruh terus…," gerutunya, melangkah ke wastafel dapur dan mulai mencuci panci dan piring kotor.

"Melintasi benua apanya, dari Jepang ke Siberia kan cuma tinggal lompat saja," sahut Camus dingin, menyiapkan masakannya di atas meja.

Hyoga tanpa sadar terkikik geli.

Setelah itu Camus sibuk menyiapkan makan siang, sementara Hyoga terus mencuci peralatan masak tersebut. Sesekali anak muda itu menoleh memandang gurunya. _Belum ingat juga, ya…?_ gumamnya dalam hati.

"Hhhh…capek," kata Hyoga sehabis selesai mencuci. Ia segera duduk di depan meja makan, siap menuang _gratin soup_ ke dalam mangkuknya.

"Hyoga, jangan makan dulu," sahut Camus, mengernyitkan dahi. "Buku Tolstoy-nya jangan ditaruh begitu saja di sofa, kembalikan lagi ke tempatnya," ia meneruskan, mengedik pada kumpulan cerita pendek Tolstoy tersebut.

Hyoga kembali mendengus kesal. Ia berdiri, lalu mengembalikan buku itu ke tempatnya. Ia tidak melihat bayangan senyum yang melintas di wajah Camus.

Setelah mengembalikan bukunya, Hyoga kembali ke meja makan, mulai menuang _gratin soup_.

"Hyoga—"

"Apa lagi?" sahut Hyoga kesal. "Buang sampah? Menyapu pondok? Mengepel? Bersihin kamar tidur? Cuci baju?"

Camus mengangkat kedua alisnya yang khas itu. "Saya belum bilang apa-apa, kok…"

"Saya sudah tahu Sensei pasti mau nyuruh-nyuruh saya lagi. Nanti dulu aja, deh, Sensei, saya makan dulu. Lapar, jauh-jauh dari Jepang…"

"Hidangannya masih kurang," sahut Camus. "Di lemari dapur masih ada satu lagi. Tolong ambilkan."

Hyoga melemparkan pandangan sengit sekali pada gurunya. "Sensei, apa Sensei nggak ingat sekarang hari apa?"

"Hari Jumat, kan?" sahut Camus.

Dengan sebal Hyoga meletakkan mangkuk dan sendoknya, lalu melangkah ke lemari dapur dan membukanya.

Spontan ia terkejut melihat sebuah kue tart terpajang dengan manis di sana.

…

Untuk beberapa saat si Cygnus itu memandangi kue tart tersebut, sebelum mengambilnya dan membawanya ke meja makan. Ia lalu memandang gurunya, yang tersenyum—betul-betul tersenyum—padanya. Senyum kebapakan yang selalu dinanti dan diharapkan oleh anak muda bermata biru cerah itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun," ucap Camus pelan.

Mata biru terang Hyoga bersinar, dinaungi kegembiraan. "Jadi Sensei ingat??"

"Tentu saja," kata Camus, mengambil korek api, lalu menyalakannya di atas lilin-lilin yang tertata di atas kue tart penuh cokelat serut. "Tadinya setelah makan siang saya berencana berangkat ke Tokyo, tapi kamu malah ke sini duluan."

Hyoga terus memandang gurunya, tersenyum bahagia melihatnya menyalakan lilin-lilin itu. Hatinya lega sekali…ia betul-betul tidak menyangka Camus, gurunya yang sedingin gletsyer itu, sudah mempersiapkan semuanya untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya. Rupanya Camus tadi menyuruh-nyuruhnya karena sengaja ingin membuatnya kesal terlebih dahulu, sebelum memberikan kado terindah untuknya. Sungguh khas Camus.

"Nah," kata Camus setelah selesai menyalakan lilin. "Sekarang ucapkan keinginan kamu."

Hyoga pun duduk di dekat gurunya, lalu memejamkan mata, mengucapkan keinginannya dalam hati. Setelah selesai, ia meniup lilin-lilin itu.

"Sensei nggak ingin tahu keinginan apa yang saya ucapkan?" Hyoga bertanya seraya memotong kue ulang tahunnya, lalu memberikannya pada gurunya.

"Apa?"

"Saya ingin Sensei mendapatkan wanita yang Sensei inginkan. Dewasa, anggun, berambut panjang, pirang."

"Kenapa kamu nggak mengucapkan keinginan buat diri kamu sendiri?"

"Biar kita impas," kata Hyoga. "Selama ini Sensei sudah menjadi guru yang baik sekali untuk saya, menjadi ayah angkat saya, tanpa pernah memikirkan diri Sensei sendiri… Sudah waktunya Sensei bahagia."

"Saya sudah cukup bahagia," kata Camus, memandang potongan kue tart di tangannya.

"Sensei…"

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih banyak…," Hyoga segera memeluk ayah angkatnya dengan hangat. Untuk beberapa saat Camus tertegun, kesulitan untuk membiasakan diri dengan kehangatan itu. Tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan membalas pelukan anak angkatnya. "Sama-sama, Hyoga…"

Suatu saat nanti Camus pasti akan memberitahu Hyoga, bahwa harapan ulang tahunnya telah menjadi kenyataan sejak lama. Ia sudah mendapatkan wanita anggun dan berambut pirang panjang itu, karena wanita itu selalu hidup dalam hatinya.

Ya, wanita itu… Natassia.

Tetapi untuk sekarang, ia hanya akan menemani Hyoga memakan kue ulang tahunnya.

*****

**End**

*****

A/N: Anu…perasaan Camus pada Natassia cuma interpretasi saya aja ya…di animenya nggak ada… Penjelasan lengkapnya ada di fic saya _Home Sweet Home_ (chapter 18) sama _The Sketches_ (chapter…lupa… %-( pokoknya chapter yang Camus dan Milo mau potong rambut). Harap maklum, khayalan saya emang kadang dudul…T.T Happy birthday, Hyoga…


End file.
